Naruto (cytaty)
Naruto, manga i anime autorstwa Kishimoto Masashi. Ebisu * Nigdy nie oczekiwałem, że tak szybko staniesz się silniejszy. To prawda, że nie ma szybszej drogi, aby wypełnić nasze zadania. Wygląda na to, że źle cię oceniłem. Byłeś nauczycielem lepszym ode mnie. Nie byłeś tylko Lisim Demonem. Byłeś wspaniałym ninja z Wioski Ukrytego Liścia. ** Opis: O Naruto Gaara * Tak długo jak mam piasek, mogę robić wszystko. * Walczę tylko dla siebie, kocham tylko siebie. ** Opis: Gaara do Naruto i Shikamaru * Temari! Chodź do nas. Wygrałaś, więc po co tracisz czas na tego frajera i tego nauczyciela! **Po walce Temari z Tenten Hatake Kakashi * Co za chłopak... To nie jest coś, co może być osiągnięte tylko za pomocą ciężkiej pracy. Może on też jest geniuszem? ** Opis: O Lee podczas eliminacji do trzeciej rundy Egzaminu Selekcyjnego Chunnin * Hmm... Jakby to powiedzieć? Moje pierwsze wrażenie o tej grupie... Jesteście bandą idiotów... * Nazywam się Hakate Kakashi, nie zdradzę wam co lubię, a czego nie. Co do moich marzeń... Hmmm nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Mam kilka hobby. * Nie ma sprawy zabij ich... tylko że nie dasz rady... bo już nikogo takiego nie mam... Wszyscy... Zostali zabici ** Opis: Kakashi do Sasuke użalającego się nad swym losem i proponującym mu zabicie jego najbliższych * Przepraszam za spóźnienie... Zabłądziłem na drodze życia... * W świecie ninja, ci którzy nie przestrzegają zasad to śmiecie. Ale wiecie, co? Ci którzy nie dbają o swoich przyjaciół, są gorsi od śmieci. ** Cytując słowa swojego przyjaciela Obito Uchihy * Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale czarny kot przebiegł mi drogę i musiałem pójść na około. Haku * Chcę ochraniać kogoś bezcennego dla mnie... pracować dla tej osoby, walczyć za tą osobę, sprawić, żeby marzenia tej osoby się spełniły. To jest moje marzenie. Dla tego mogę stać się shinobi. * Człowiek może stać się na prawdę silny dopiero wtedy, gdy postanowi ochraniać coś bardzo dla siebie ważnego. * Czy masz kogoś, kto jest ci drogi? * Walka dla samego siebie nie może dać ci prawdziwej siły. * To spojrzenia innych ludzi nadają naszemu życiu sens. Haruno Sakura * Cały czas wierzyłam w słowa, które wtedy wypowiedziałaś. Byłoby wspaniale, gdybym mogła rozkwitnąć jak kwiat. Przez cały ten czas chciałam być taka jak ty. Moim celem było to, aby ci dorównać. Dzięki tobie zaszłam tak daleko. Dlatego właśnie chcę z tobą walczyć. Teraz pragnę właśnie tego. Tylko tego... ** Opis: O Ino podczas eliminacji do trzeciej rundy Egzaminu Selekcyjnego Chunnin * Jeśli się zastanowić, ona zawsze cię obserwowała... ** Opis: O Hinacie podczas eliminacji do trzeciej rundy Egzaminu Selekcyjnego Chunnin * Jeżeli chodzi o miłość, to Naruto zawsze wchodzi mi w drogę. Cieszy się, patrząc kiedy mam kłopoty. Naruto nic o mnie nie wie. Jest wkurzający! ** Opis: O Naruto, zaraz po przydzieleniu uczniów do trzyosobowych drużyn * Nie mogę się ruszyć... Znowu jestem niepotrzebna. Zawsze byłam chroniona. To jest wkurzające. Myślałam, że tym razem nie będę jedyną. Myślałam, że nadszedł czas, abym to ja chroniła bliskie mi osoby... ** Opis: Podczas walki z Zaku, Dosu i Kin * OK mów co chcesz o Naruto! Że jest denerwujący! Że wchodzi Ci w drogę! Że to dzieciak! Ale Naruto... przynajmniej coś robi! Nie jest tchórzem! ** Opis: Podczas walki z Orochiamaru w lesie śmierci * Sasuke – kuuuuuuuun * Zawsze zachowywałam się tak, jak na prawdziwą kunoichi przystało... Zawsze powtarzałam, że kocham Sasuke. Zawsze pouczałam Naruto, tak jakbym była lepsza od niego. Ale tak naprawdę zawsze stałam za ich plecami. Nadal... Oni zawsze walczyli by mnie uratować... Lee... Mówiłeś, że ci na mnie zależy. Mówiłeś, że będziesz walczył na śmierć i życie, aby mnie chronić. Myślę, że czegoś mnie nauczyłeś. Chcę być taka, jak wy trzej. Wszyscy... Tym razem... To wy będziecie stać za moimi plecami. ** Opis: Podczas walki z Zaku, Dosu i Kin, tuż po obcięciu włosów * Jeśli jednak nie walczysz naprawdę to walka nie ma sensu. ** Opis: Do Ino podczas potyczki na eliminacjach do III egzaminu na chunina Hyuuga Hinata * Czy byłam w stanie zmienić się choć trochę? ** Opis: Ostatnie myśli skierowane ku Naruto, przed utratą przytomności * Ja... nie zamierzam... cofać swoich słów. Nie zamierzam się poddać. Taka jest moja droga ninja. ** Opis: Cytując Naruto podczas walki * Naruto... Od dawna cię obserwowałam. Trwało to całe lata. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale... Kiedy patrzę na ciebie, Naruto, zaczynam czuć w sobie odwagę. I wydaje mi się, że wtedy mogę osiągnąć wszystko. Czuję się dowartościowana. ** Opis: Podczas walki z Neji’m * Nie mogę się poddać. Nie w chwili, kiedy patrzy na mnie osoba, którą podziwiam. Nie teraz, kiedy w końcu zwrócił na mnie uwagę... Mogę dalej! ** Opis: O Naruto podczas walki z Neji’m * Teraz wiem, iż cierpisz bardziej niż ja. To ty jesteś rozdarty pomiędzy swoją prawdziwą rodziną, a odgałęzieniem klanu Hyuuga. ** Opis: Do Neji’ego * Koniec ze strachem! ** Opis: Do Neji'ego przed walką Hyuuga Neji * Jedyne co jest pewne, to śmierć. ** Opis: Neji do Naruto podczas walk finałowych na egzaminie na chuunina * Nie umrę tak łatwo! ** Opis: Hyūga Neji podczas pogoni za piątką z Dźwięku * Nie rozumiesz? Twoje ciosy od początku były za słabe. To koniec! ** Do Hinaty podczas walki eliminacyjnej na egzaminie na chunina Ibiki * Jestem Ibiki Morino i od tej chwili wasz największy wróg! ** Podczas pierwszego egzaminu na chunina, gdy przedstawia się jako egzaminator Iruka Umino * Kiedy jedna osoba umiera... ona znika... Wraz ze swoją przeszłością, aktualnym stylem życia i swoją przyszłością. Wiele ludzi ginie podczas misji i wojen. Łatwo umierają i zadziwiająco różnymi drogami. Hayate był jednym z nich. Ci, co umarli mieli cele i marzenia. Ale każdy ma coś ważnego tak jak oni. Rodzice, rodzeństwo, przyjaciele, ukochani... Ludzie, którzy są ważni dla ciebie. Ufają i pomagają sobie nawzajem. Więź pomiędzy ważnymi osobami dla ciebie istnieje od urodzenia... To jest wyjątek. Ta więź do ciebie była na początku cienka, ale stała się silniejsza. Ponieważ to jest ważne... ** Opis: Iruka do Naruto podczas pogrzebu Trzeciego Hokage * Naruto jest inny. Widzę go jako wspaniałego studenta. Jest pracowity, sumienny, gorliwy, ale i tak nikt go nie uznaje. Doświadczyl już dużo bólu. Nie jest lisim demonem. To Uzumaki Naruto z wioski Konoha! ** Opis: Iruka o Naruto podczas walki z Mizukim * Ponieważ jesteś taki sam jak ja. Po śmierci moich rodziców, zostałem zupełnie sam. Myślałem że bycie kiepskim studentem, jest dobrym sposobem na zwrócenie na siebie uwagi. Nie mogłem nikogo zainteresować kiedy byłem dobry... Więc zachowywałem się jak idiota. Było mi ciężko... Prawda Naruto? Byłeś samotny, prawda? Było ci ciężko, racja? Przepraszam, Naruto. Nie czuł byś się tak, gdybym był bardziej świadomy tego co robię. ** Opis: Iruka do Naruto ratując mu życie Kankuro * Jesteś interesującą osobą, lubię cię. ** Do Naruto podczas meczów eliminacyjnych * Zaraz mu lutnę. ** Myśl o Naruto podczas walki Gaary z Rockiem Lee Konohamaru * Jak tu miło i jak ładnie pachnie... ** Opis: Konohamaru kiedy wpadł w biust Tsunade. Maito Gai * Nie ma sensu ciężko pracować, jeżeli nie wierzysz w siebie. Nara Shikamaru * Jakie to upierdliwe... * Jej się chyba trzeba bardziej bać niż mamy... ** Opis: O Temari po zniszczeniu Tayuyi. * Beznadzieja... *Tak czy siak, tym razem mogę jej tylko podziękować... **Opis: O Temari po zniszczeniu Tayuyi. *Chmury są takie piękne. Tak sobie płyną... **Opis: Podczas walki z Temari, trzeci egzamin na Chunnina. Orochimaru * Chcę opanować wszystkie techniki, aby poznać prawdę o tym świecie. * Ciało się starzeje, ale umysł pozostaje nieśmiertelny. * Ciemność... Kiedy wszystko co znałeś i kochałeś... zostaje ci zabrane... myślisz jedynie o swym gniewie, nienawiści, nawet o zemście... i wtedy nikt cię nie uratuje. * Cóż, tak naprawdę mam cel i jeśli miałbym ująć to w słowa, lubię ruch. Rzeczy są tak strasznie nudne gdy się nie poruszają. Wiatrak który się nie porusza może być momentami czymś interesującym, ale przez większość czasu nie warto nawet na niego spojrzeć. Teraz chce poruszyć wiatrak wichrem który nazywa się Zagłada Konohy. * Istnieje granica głupoty! * Posiadam wieczną młodość. Jestem nieśmiertelny. * Pożałowania godne walki kończą się tutaj. Od tej chwili, zaczyna tworzyć się historia! * Starzenie się jest bezsensowne. To właśnie czuję patrząc na ciebie. * Tytuł Hokage nic nie znaczy. Tylko głupiec chciałby go posiąść. * Wiesz jak się gra w szachy... czasami trzeba poświęcić jakąś figurę! * Wszystkie rzeczy posiadające formę muszą po pewnym czasie ulec zniszczeniu. * Życie prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnego sensu. Być może jednak znajdziesz coś interesującego póki żyjesz. Tak jak znalazłeś ten kwiat. Tak jak ja znalazłem ciebie. Pakkun * Pozwolę ci potrzymać moją łapę. Jest naprawdę miękka! ** Opis: Pakkun do Shikamaru * Ten zapach... Nic nie zauważyłem do tej pory, ale... Ty... używasz tego samego szamponu co ja. To zapach zielonego kwiatu... Jestem tego pewny! ** Opis: Pakkun do Sakury podczas gonitwy za Sasuke Rock Lee * Lotos Wioski Liścia zakwita dwa razy. * Zostań moją dziewczyną! Przyrzekam zawsze Cię bronić i pomagać w potrzebie! ** Opis: Do Sakury przed egzaminem za chunina Temari * Kiedy zobaczysz trzy księżyce, oznaczać to będzie Twój koniec Trzeci Hokage * Dawno temu żył Lisi Demon o dziewięciu ogonach. Machnięcie jednym z nich mogło niszczyć góry i wywoływać tsunami. Do walki z nim stanęli shinobi z pobliskiej osady.(...) W wir walki włączył się także najsilniejszy ninja w wiosce i stoczywszy z potworem zaciętą bitwę na śmierć i życie, zginął, ratując mieszkańców. Ten ninja okrzyknięty bohaterem, nazywany był Czwartym Hokage. * Marzenie Naruto może być bardzo trudne do spełnienia. Jak ci wiadomo, jedynymi osobami, które wiedzą o drzemiącym wewnątrz Naruto Lisim Demonie są dorośli, którzy walczyli z demonem 12 lat temu. Ustaliłem zasadę, aby nigdy nie poruszać tej kwestii i surowo karałem tych, którzy ją złamali. Tym sposobem dzieci nie znają prawdy. To jedyna szansa jaką możemy dać Naruto. Czwarty chciał, aby ludzie z wioski postrzegali Naruto jako bohatera. To było jego marzeniem, kiedy umierał, pieczętując demona. Czwarty zapieczętował go w brzuchu nowo narodzonego dziecka. Naruto stał się pojemnikiem na niego dla dobra wioski. Ale dorośli nie postrzegają Naruto w taki sposób. Niektórzy nawet uważają go za demona we własnej osobie. Nie tylko to, ale z powodu ich stosunku do niego, bezwiednie przekazują dzieciom swoje uczucia wobec Naruto.(...) Kiedy ludzie nienawidzą kogoś innego i nie uznają jego istnienia; kiedy patrzą na tę osobę, ich oczy się przerażająco zimne. ** Opis: Do Iruki (ep. 2) * Orochimaru, pokaże ci technikę której nawet ty nie znasz! * Orochimaru... przykro mi, że nie możemy umrzeć razem... głupi adepcie. * Połączył Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i Sexy no Jutsu. Stworzył następną idiotyczną technikę. Do tej najprawdopodobniej również będę miał... słabość. ** Opis: Gdy Naruto po raz pierwszy wykonał Harem no Jutsu na Ebisu * Tam gdzie Konoha tańczy, ogień płonie. Cień ognia zaiskrzy się przez wioskę... i wtedy liście urosną raz jeszcze. ** Opis: Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane przez Sandaime * Żyjecie tylko raz! Nie musicie wybierać niemożliwej ścieżki. Możecie żyć tak jak chcecie, umierać jak chcecie... Ale... bez względu na obraną drogę... nigdy nie zapominajcie o tym, by chronić tych którzy są dla was ważni! * W tej osadzie co roku rodzi się wielu shinobi, tu się wychowują... żyją... walczą... umierają ginąc w obronie tego co uznają za ważne... nawet jeśli nie łączą mnie z nimi wszystkimi więzy krwi... są dla mnie ważną... najważniejszą... RODZINĄ! Uchiha Sasuke * Ból czyni ludzi silniejszymi. Niszcząc łączące nas więzi, otrzymujemy wspaniałą siłę! ** Opis: Sasuke przed walką do Naruto * Jedyną osobą, która może jego zniszczyć... jestem ja. * Jestem mścicielem! * Jesteś naprawdę irytująca... ** Opis: Sasuke do Sakury * Naruto, z tobą też chcę walczyć! ** Opis: Do Naruto przed eliminacjami do trzeciej rundy egzaminu na chunina * Nazywam się Uchicha Sasuke. Jest wiele rzeczy, których nienawidzę, ale nie ma niczego, co bym szczególnie lubił. Nie jestem marzycielem, ale... Moim celem jest odbudowa mojego klanu... I zabicie pewnego człowieka. * Nie jesteś ranny, przestraszony kotku? * Nie chcę patrzeć, jak moi przyjaciele umierają na moich oczach * Pokażę Ci prawdziwą moc Sharingan! * Proszę! Nie chce umierać! * Stało się tak, jak mówiłeś, bracie. Cały czas Cię nienawidziłem. Żyłem tylko dla jednej rzeczy: by ujrzeć Twoją śmierć! Tutaj się wszystko zakończy! * Uchiha Itachi... Zabiję cię! Uzumaki Naruto * Ból bycia samemu... jest nie z tego świata, czyż nie? * Czy ktoś, kto nie był w stanie uratować swojego przyjaciela, może zostać Hokage? Jak myślisz, Sasuke? * Gdy zostanę Hokage... zmienię dla ciebie Hyūgę! ** Opis: Do Neji'ego podczas egzaminu na Chuunina. * Gdzie do diabła jesteś? Gdzie jesteś? Sasuke! * Jestem Uzumaki Naruto. Lubię ramen. Jeszcze bardziej lubię ramen z baru Ichiraku, który stawia mi Iruka – sensei. Nie znoszę czekać 3 minut po zalaniu makaronu. Moim hobby jest jedzenie! Moje marzenie to przewyższyć wszystkich Hokage! A wtedy... Zyskać szacunek mieszkańców całej wioski! * Jesteś znacznie ładniejszy, gdy jesteś gruby. ** Opis: Do swojego żabiego portfela po wygraniu pieniędzy. * Kiedy jestem z Iruka – sensei, czuję się, jakbym miał ojca. Kiedy jestem z tobą, czuję się, jakbym miał brata. ** Opis: Naruto do Sasuke przed walką * Moim marzeniem jest zostanie Hokage! * Nazywam się Uzumaki Naruto i nie zamierzam przegrać z żadnym z was! ** Opis: Przedstawiając się na egzaminie na Chunina. * Nie lekceważ mnie! * Nie masz zamiaru czytać książki podczas tej walki, Kakashi – sensei? * Nie ucieknę więcej... nie cofnę moich słów... to moja droga Ninja! * On gada do gada, a gad mu odpowiada! * Przecież on jest ładniejszy niż Sakura! ** Opis: Naruto, kiedy dowiedział się, że Haku to chłopak. * Przyprowadzę Sasuke z powrotem. To jest obietnica mojego życia! * Przykro mi ale zapomnij o byciu Hokage, bo to ja jestem tutaj najlepszy! ** Opis: Do Kiby podczas walki eliminacyjnej do III rundy Egzaminu Selekcyjnego Chunin * Sakura – chaaan! * Sasuke, zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś samotny. Na początku, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest ktoś taki jak ja, poczułem ulgę. Byłem szczęśliwy... Już o dawna chciałem z Tobą o tym porozmawiać. Ale ty nie chciałeś. Byłeś niesamowity. Jak i również niezwykle popularny. Od momentu, w którym się tak poróżniliśmy, poczułem się zażenowany... Zdecydowałem więc, że będę myślał o Tobie jak o rywalu. Nie chciałem z Tobą przegrać. Nazywając mnie cieniasem, czułem się coraz gorzej i tym bardziej nie chciałem przegrać. Nawet, kiedy staliśmy się drużyną, nic się nie zmieniło. Byłem nieustępliwy i nie mówiłem Ci prawdy. Chciałem być taki jak Ty. Byłeś dla mnie wzorem. Dlatego "Z Tobą też chcę walczyć" tego dnia byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, ponieważ wreszcie mnie zauważyłeś. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak o mnie pomyślałeś. Nie rozmawialiśmy od tego czasu, ale oboje wiemy, że nasze pięści nie muszą się spotykać, żeby to zrozumieć. Nawet, jeśli uznałem, że to się już nie powtórzy. To w taki sposób staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. ** Opis: Naruto do Sasuke podczas walki * To miejsce przywraca wspomnienia. Nic sie nie zmieniło! Uzumaki Naruto powrócił! * Yay, yay! Ramen! Yamanaka Ino * Dałam ci tę wstążkę, ponieważ uznałam, że szkoda byłoby ci uschnąć jeszcze jako pączek. Kwiat jest piękny wtedy, gdy rozkwitnie. Sądzę, że gdy tak stanie się z tobą, będziesz piękniejsza niż kosmos. ** Opis: Do Sakury, kiedy obie były jeszcze dziećmi * Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to uważam, że nie jesteś jeszcze kwiatem, tylko pąkiem. ** Opis: Do Sakury, kiedy obie były jeszcze dziećmi Yashamaru * Ciało, kiedy jest ranne krwawi i to może wyglądać boleśnie, ale po jakimś czasie ból znika, a nawet, jeśli użyjesz jakiś leków, rany zagoją się szybciej. Ale te bardziej skomplikowane rany są w sercu. Są one trudne do wyleczenia. Rana w sercu różni się od rany w ludzkim ciele. W przeciwieństwem do rany w ludzkim ciele nie ma żadnych maści żeby ją wyleczyć i czasami jest tak, że nigdy się nie zagoi. Ale jest jedna rzecz, która może wyleczyć ranę w sercu. To trochę kłopotliwy lek i tylko ty możesz go otrzymać od innej osoby. Rzeczą, która może wyleczyć ranę w sercu jest... miłość. Miłość jest duchem poświecenia siebie za kogoś ważnego i bliskiego tobie, jest to wyrażane przez troskę i obronę tej osoby. ** Opis: Yashamaru do Gaary * Ludzie ranią innych i zostają ranni podczas swojego życia. Ale trudno jest nienawidzić drugiego. Yuuhi Kurenai * Hinata, dawniej zawsze rezygnowałaś, lecz od jakiegoś czasu to uległo zmianie. Ze wszystkich osób, które znam, ty dajesz z siebie najwięcej, choć zawsze popełniałaś wiele błędów. Jeżeli nie potrafiłaś sobie z czymś poradzić – wpadałaś w depresję. Ale dziś jesteś inna, Hinata. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam w twoich oczach takiego zdecydowania. ** Opis: Podczas walki Hinaty z Neji’m * Przegrałaś, ale teraz jesteś inną osobą. Spisałaś się. Inni * Gdy uwięzione ptaki zmądrzeją, próbują otworzyć klatkę swoim dziobem. Nie poddają się... ponieważ znów chcą latać. ** Opis: Sędzia trzeciej rundy Egzaminu Selekcyjnego Chunnin po walce Neji'ego i Naruto * Nie jestem zboczeńcem... Jestem super zboczeńcem! ** Postać: Jiraiya * ... ja tylko zbieram informacje! ** Opis: Jiraiya za każdym razem, gdy Naruto przyłapuje go na podglądaniu kobiet. Dialogi * Kankuro: Jesteś interesującą osobą, lubię cię. Naruto: Nie bierz sobie tego do serca ale, JA CIEBIE NIE LUBIE! Kankuro(w myślach): Zaraz mu lutnę * Gai: Czy to ten odrzutek – nieudacznik, o którym tyle słychać? Kakashi: Kogoś przypomina, prawda? Gai: Hmm... Kakashi: Szczególnie jego brwi... Gai (w myślach): Rock Lee... Dzieciak, który może używać tylko walki wręcz i to poniżej normy, co? * Gai: Lee, jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Lee: Chodzi o brwi? Gai: Nie, nie tylko brwi. Mówiąc szczerze, też byłem odrzutkiem, gdy byłem młody. Lee: Ty, sensei?! Gai: Ale teraz rywalizuję z geniuszem wśród elity, z Kakashi’m. To dlatego, że ciężko pracowałem. Nawet jeśli nie możesz używać technik ninjutsu i genjutsu, to chcesz udowodnić, że i tak możesz stać się wspaniałym ninja, prawda? To jest właśnie twoja droga ninja. To dobry cel, na który warto pracować. Więc wszystko co musisz zrobić, to uwierzyć we własną drogę i biec nią. Stań się silnym, abym ja mógł uśmiechać się dumnie, patrząc na ciebie! * Gai: Lee, to prawda, że jesteś inny niż Neji. Nie możesz używać technik ninjutsu i genjutsu, nie jesteś także geniuszem w walce wręcz. Ale, Lee... jesteś geniuszem, który ma siłę i potencjał, aby przewyższyć Neji’ego. Rock Lee: Jeśli próbujesz mnie pocieszyć z litości, to proszę, przestań. Gai: Wcale nie mówię tego z litości. Mówię to, ponieważ ty jesteś... geniuszem ciężkiej pracy. * Konohamaru: Mam zamiar zostać siódmym Hokage! Tsunade: A co z szóstym? Konohamaru Szóstym zostanie braciszek Naruto! * Konohamaru: Pragnę tytułu, którego wszyscy uznają! Naruto: To nie takie proste. Tytuł, o którym mówisz to Hokage, tytuł przyznawany największemu wojownikowi w wiosce. Z wieloma ciężkimi przeżyciami, często byłem zagubiony. Wreszcie znalazłem kogoś, kto mógł mnie zaakceptować, ale... To, żeby dostać się tak daleko, było niesamowicie trudne. Lepiej to zaakceptuj. Zaakceptuj to, że jeżeli chcesz otrzymać tytuł taki jak Hokage, tytuł, który uznają wszyscy... Nie będzie żadnych skrótów na drodze do tego celu. * Ino: Wstążka? Przecież dałam ci ją na zawsze... A twój ochraniacz, który nosisz, powinien znajdować się na czole. Sakura: Nie jestem już tą dziewczynką, która robiła wszystko co tylko powiesz. Gdy założę ochraniacz na czoło, oznaczać to będzie, że zamierzam dać z siebie wszystko. Ino: Dobry pomysł. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, zrobię to samo. * Sakura: Jestem Haruno Sakura. Co lubię, a raczej kogo lubię? Hmmm... Moje hobby to, moim marzeniem jest... eee... Kakashi: I czego nienawidzisz? Sakura: Naruto! * Kakashi: Słuchaj... Trochę odstajesz od reszty. Ale w tym złym znaczeniu... Naruto: Odstaje to ta twoja przekrzywiona fryzura! * Naruto: Udało mi się! Jiraya: Co?! To znowu jest kijanka! Naruto: Ale ta jest większa! Jiraya: Chyba pod mikroskopem! * Kakashi: Zgłosiłem was do egzaminu na chunina Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Dzięki! Kakashi:'Poczekaj, oślinisz mi kamizelkę. * ' Naruto: Nazywam sie Naruto Uzumaki, i nie zamierzam przegrać z żadnym z was! Kiba: Mógłbyś powtórzyć, chyba nie zrozumiałem... Shikamaru: Ty głąbie! Chcesz, żeby nas od razu znienawidzili? * Choji: Shikamaru,puść ten szalik! Shikamaru: Jeszcze czego!,to zbyt upierdliwe! Zobacz też * Naruto Shippuuden Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Anime en:Naruto es:Naruto it:Naruto nl:Naruto pt:Naruto ru:Naruto zh:火影忍者